


Meltdown

by futuristicjazzhands



Series: Little!Jake [1]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy!Ray, Disney Movies, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pacifiers, Papa!Kevin, Temper Tantrums, hugging it out, little!Jake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 19:04:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9137356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/futuristicjazzhands/pseuds/futuristicjazzhands
Summary: Little!Jake is spending time with his caregivers as usual when he has a tantrum over what movie they are going to watch.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bam4Me](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bam4Me/gifts).



> Okay, so it's not that long, but I was determined to write this, and I don't regret it. So here we go...
> 
> WARNING: This is completely CONSENSUAL age play between adults, but I know some people are not into that. If you are those people, don't read this. I don't want reviews that you were weirded out by this. Just don't read it.

Jake could feel himself slipping into his headspace before he even got to Kevin and Holt’s house, trying not to be completely little while walking the streets of New York. By the time he was playfully knocking a rhythm on the door, he was firmly rooted in his headspace, his fingers already shoved in his mouth. 

When Kevin opened the door, Jake grinned, “Papa!” He launched himself at Kevin, eager for the affection he'd been craving all day. 

Kevin, knowing little Jake inside and out, anticipated Jake’s clingy, excited behavior and held his arms out to accept Jake’s hug. He held him close and cooed, “Hello, Jacob. Already little, I see.”

Jake nuzzled close, his fingers back in his mouth. He murmured, “Very little…”

“Oh, really? How little are you, darling?” Kevin said as he lead Jake further inside. He gently extricated Jake's fingers from his mouth and cleaned the slobber from them with a handkerchief.

“I dunno.” Jake pouted, “Where's Daddy?” 

Kevin sat Jake down on the soft blanket they used as Jakey’s play mat. While Jake immediately grabbed his favorite stuffed bear, Kevin said, “Daddy is on his way from the store. We were out of milk for your nighttime bottle.”

When Jake once again started sucking on his fingers, Kevin sighed and replaced then with a pacifier. He scolded him, “Jacob, you know that it is against your set rules to put your fingers in your mouth. It is unsanitary and could hurt your teeth.”

Jake sucked on the pacifier and nodded, “Sorry, Papa…”

“It's okay, little one.”

Before Kevin could say anything else, Raymond walked in, grocery bag in hand. When he saw Jake, his lip slightly upturned in the smallest of smiles, “Hello, Jake.” 

Jake’s face lit up, “Daddy!” He reached up, making desperate grabby hands for Ray to hold him. 

Ray handed Kevin the milk and quickly kissed his cheek to say hello before picking Jake up. Jake cuddled up closer. 

“What would you like to do tonight?” Ray returned the affection, as he was sure Jake wanted nothing more than to be coddled and loved. 

Jake hummed for a minute in thought before saying, “Movie and cuddles?” 

“Alright. What movie would you like to watch?” Ray asked. 

“Die Hard!” Jake shouted, his pacifier falling out of his mouth and onto the floor. He whined softly at the loss, but when Ray declared that they would not be watching Die Hard, Jake he whined even louder. 

“Jacob,” Kevin warned as he walked back into the parlor, “We do not complain like a spoiled child when we don't get our way.” 

“But I wanna watch Die Hard!” Jake said, wiggling down from Raymond’s hip to sulk on the floor.

Ray gave Jake a stern glower, “Die Hard is far too inappropriate for you when you are in this mental state. You will choose something rated for general audiences or you will not get to watch a movie tonight. Do you understand, Jacob?”

Jake took in a huge breath before flinging himself flat on ground and wailing. He yelled, “I wanna watch Die Hard! I wanna, I wanna, I wanna!”

“You have one opportunity to cease this behavior and apologize. If you do not, I will put you in the time out corner,” Ray threatened.

Jake, however, did not relent in his tantrum. He banged his hands and feet on the ground, shouting and sobbing incoherently. Ray shared a look with Kevin, one that was slightly exasperated, but mostly concerned. Jake was full of energy, messy, and loud, but generally, he wasn’t exceedingly difficult to deal with. There was something else behind this meltdown.

Ray knelt down by Jake and pulled him back up into his arms. His voice was level and calm as he told Jake, “This is unacceptable. You will spend ten minutes in time out. Afterward, you, Kevin, and I are going to talk.”

Jake continued to grumble as he was deposited on the naughty stool in the corner. He was shaking, his eyes were red and wet and itchy, he wanted out of his big boy clothes, and everything sucked. He felt like breaking the rules and leaving his stool, but before he had the chance to act, Ray said, "Don't you dare move, Jacob, or you will be in much more trouble."

"Daddy."

"No talking. Turn to the wall."

Jake huffed and sullenly stared at the wall. Meanwhile, Kevin said, "I don't know what happened, Ray. He was being perfectly well behaved when he arrived."

"He was likely just pushed over the edge when he had the chance. But what could be upsetting him?" Ray asked. It only took him a minute to realize, and when he did, he felt like the worst caregiver. He sighed lowly and pinched the bridge of his nose, "He hasn't been little in two weeks. How could we let him go that long without regressing?"

Kevin solemnly nodded, "We've been so busy and caught up in our own business we neglected his needs. We're terrible parents."

Both of them wanted to go and apologize to Jake that second, but they knew that Jake had to have consequences for behaving poorly. They waited painfully through the rest of the ten minutes, and when they were over, Jake turned around, tears streaming down his flushed cheeks. He whimpered, "I come out now?"

Kevin nodded and opened his arms for Jake to come and embrace him. Jake ran for the hug, bawling. Ray wrapped himself around Jake and Kevin, holding them both as close as he could. Their hug lasted a few minutes until Jake stopped crying so harshly. When he was calm, they both pulled back. 

Ray was the first to speak, "Jake, we think we know why you acted out earlier. You haven't little time with Daddy and Papa in a long time. That couldn't have felt very good, and we're sorry we were not as attentive as we should have been."

"We're very sorry. Can you forgive us?" Kevin asked, gently cleaning Jake's face. 

Jake nodded. He looked down guiltily, "'m sorry I was bad and yelled and kicked..."

"You've been punished and forgiven. We love you, Jake," Ray said. 

Jake's eyes water again, and he pushed himself back into the hug, his voice muffled by Kevin's shirt when he said, "Love you too."

Eventually, Jake calmed down again and chose to watch Zootopia instead of Die Hard. At least there were still cops in it. He snuggled in between his Daddy and Papa as they watched the movie. He even got honey in his nighttime bottle and got to stay up late to read two extra stories. He slept better than he had in weeks, knowing he was safe and loved.

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? Thanks for reading. Leave kudos and maybe a review if you liked it. I'm open to constructive criticism.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Time To Unwind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14107770) by [firecracker189](https://archiveofourown.org/users/firecracker189/pseuds/firecracker189)




End file.
